On a sunny morning, Tiffany rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $8.48 each and baskets of oranges for $7.77 each. Tiffany decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of oranges before heading home. How much did Tiffany need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Tiffany needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the oranges. Price of bananas + price of oranges = total price. ${8}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Tiffany needs to pay $16.25.